


He's a vampire!

by DapperDingus



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, False Accusations, Ficlet, Love Bites, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperDingus/pseuds/DapperDingus
Summary: Willow approaches Maxwell with proof that he's a vampire. Maxwell denies it and everything she saw making Wilson upset in the process.





	He's a vampire!

“Aha! I’ve got him now!” Willow hollered as she stormed into camp. Instantly plunging a log onto the lone fire pit.

“Got who dear?”Wickerbottom asked from her tree stump seat, not looking up from her book.

“Maxwell!  I’ve finally seen proof that that horrible man is not what he says! I saw him biting on Wilson’s neck down in the caves!”

Wickerbottom shook her head and sighed.

“We’ve got to end him! I will not stand idly by and let that horrible beast feed on us!”

“What beast?” Wilson strolled up behind Willow.

Willow whipped around to face him, moving her face in uncomfortably close, her eyes in an intense glare. He sunk his head down between his shoulders. Willow inspected his neck to find that his collar was popped up around his neck.

“AHA!” She cackled and jabbed out her hands towards him.

“Hey! No!” Wilson leapt backwards, “I told you to keep your hands off me!” he snapped his arms close to himself.

“Well, why’s your collar up? That’s mighty unusual!”

“Nn-no it isn’t’! The wind was giving me a chill!”

“Maybe you’re so chilly ‘cause your heart’s stopped beating!”

“I… What?”

“Don’t play coy with me! I saw that monster bite you!”

Wilson went white. “Ohhg…” He squeaked as he the world started to turn underneath him.

“Utter nonsense!” rang out a bark from the forest nearby.

“Hah!” Willow cackled, “I know what I saw and I know what you are, Vampire!”

Suddenly the earth beneath his feet felt still as those ridiculous words sunk in. He raised his brow and gripped his hands together as Maxwell’s scowl stormed up to Willow’.

“I can assure you that I am not a vampire! They don’t exist! Not in the least bit here.”

“Oh yeah!? Then what were you doing to poor Wilson?”

“I have done nothing! I haven’t even seen him today!”

“I saw you with him!”

“You are mistaken! I wouldn’t spend any of my precious time with him!”

Wickerbottom let out a deep sigh as Wilson’s heart sank.

“That’s not true!” Webber sang out. “We’ve seen you both happy!”

“Hush!”Maxwell spat at the spider boy.

Wilson curled his lip up into a bitter frown as Webber looked taken aback and curled up his arms around himself.

“Hey! Don’t be a jerk!” Willow shoved Maxwell aside, “What did you see Webber?”

Webber closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“I’ll burn him alive if he yells at you again.” Willow growled.

He opened his eyes one at a time as he turned towards her and muttered, “I saw them kissing.”

“WHAT?!” squawked Willow with a laugh.

“Inconceivable!” Maxwell roared.

Wilson buried his head into his hands.

“Sorry kid, but that is a little farfetched. I don’t think anyone is dumb enough to love that idiot. Or if he’s even capable of such a thing.”

“You are correct on all accounts. Save for calling me an idiot.”

Wilson growled into his palms, and emerged from them red faced with a scowl to rival Maxwell’s.

“Oh, so you are a Vampire?”

“You are incorrect on that one as well!”

“Wilson! Were you with him down there or not?”

“No. I simply wouldn’t fraternize with him!” He said as he put his hands on his hips. Maxwell raised a cautious brow.

“In fact as a scientist I believe it is well within my rights to elucidate what I do know about that particular mans capabilities of the emotions associated with love. He has not a single red blood cell in that entirely black heart of his! It is so pitch that no light can penetrate it!”

Maxwell’s face fell into terror. Wilson caught his eye, and he returned a sly grin and furrowed brow. Maxwell crept a long step close to him and hissed, “What are you saying?!”

“The truth as you would like to have it heard, as sharp as the words I’ve heard.” Wilson shrugged.

 “What are you…on about... “He paused. “You know I don’t mean any of that don’t you!?”

“Don’t you know I mean nothing of mine as well?” he smiled.

“It doesn’t seem like it!”

“What’re you two up to!?” Willow barged her way between them.

“He was whispering devious lies to me again!”Wilson flashed a quick wide smile as he flourished his hand up to his head.

Maxwell turned to face Willow, “I was not!”

“He’s an absolute monster! Incapable of rendering anything but the most vile of things upon those he passes!”

“Enough!” Maxwell straightened himself up folded his arms and grumbled something low and incomprehensible as he grew pink.

“Huh?” Willow leaned in towards him.

He cleared his throat and mumbled. “It was a love bite.”

Wilson’s eyes went wide and a little smile lit up his face.

“A what? What was what?” Willow huffed and furrowed her brow.

Maxwell squeezed his arms tighter around himself and asserted slowly,” You came upon myself and Wilson while we were… having a private moment.”

Wilson squeaked and threw up his hands, “That makes it sound worse! We were erm.. Being intimate.”

“Well, now that sounds worse!” Maxwell barked back.

“Well that’s what it was!”

“She doesn’t have to know that!”

“She already saw! And you already said what it was!”

“She didn’t hear me!” Maxwell hissed.

Willow cocked her head and raised a brow at them, “Uh… What?!”

Wickerbottom sighed in the background. Maxwell rubbed his brow and let out a sigh as Wilson tapped his fingers together.

Maxwell took a sharp breath, “What you saw Miss, was me giving a love bite to that fellow. I drew no blood, and would not, as I am not a vampire.” Wilson nodded.

Willow’s lip turned to the side. “Now why would you be doing that!?”


End file.
